Sleep
by Shasuke
Summary: Set when Orihime comes to visit Ichigo when she gets kidnaped. A sort of reenactment and it's a based on an icon.


Hello Everyone! It's me Ichigo Made (I am a girl…ooo!…SHOCKER!)

Guessing why I am here? DUH! Another great IchiHime story! This time though, it is based on an icon I saw on it's so sad and makes you want to give the icon it's real meaning….a story. So, that's what I did! I want you guys to enjoy "Sleep".

P.S. Wondering what Icon am I exactly talking about? Here is the URL:

http://i111. – yeah I forgot.

Story is set in the Arrancar Arc when Orihime comes to visit Ichigo. _Spolies!_

It's sorta of a reenactment

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

** Sleep**

I wonder…wonder… _'Why does my arm hurt and look so badly, What happened?'_ I do remember a flash of aqua colored hair and that was exactly it. Everything had been erased like _Poof!_ vanishing into the thin air I couldn't breath in. '_But where's everyone?_' The where's everyone question was left blank like if it had been erased itself. I am so tired. I don't want to go to sleep, though my body wanted to.

That's when I was going to give into the darkness that clouds my troubles away making me hard to hear them or feel them. That's the only thing I like about sleep. It makes you forget the bad things going on. It's the only way I get to feel ease.

I closed my eyes and let my happy body welcome me into the darkness. Since I rest, it rests…_How selfish_…wanting to use my brain to go to sleep. Now…only my first breath that I exhaled meant I was sleeping. And I always do it after 3 seconds.

"1."

"2."

"And thr- There…we…go!" a voice arose that caught Ichigo in mid-sentence.

_Huh?_ _That voice! It's sounds familiar!_ He thought.

"Eh…heh, I end up here." The voice said.

_Orihime? Is she visiting me?_

"To tell the truth," she said " Tatsuki-chan…Sado-kun…Ishida-kun…Kuchiki-san…"

_What is she saying? What TRUTH?_

Ichigo was just about to open his eyes and look at Orihime with them, demanding what was going on. The problem was… he couldn't. He felt this before. It was the Restraining Spell… thingy.

_What?_

"There were so many people I would have liked to say good-bye to…" she said with a almost cracked voice.

_Good-bye? Where is she going? We just came back from the Soul Society, now where is she going? _

"Ahhh… I am Kurosaki-kun's room." She said with a joy of happiness. Then he felt her happiness go away.

" Come to think of it…this is the first time I am in Kurosaki-kun's room…"she said and smiled looking at the walls of his room.

She turned back to him looking at him with love-filled eyes.

Ichigo felt it.

"Kurosaki-kun…" she said with her voice cracked again and touched his hand, feeling the calluses beneath the tips of his fingers.

_Orihime? Why are you sad? She so depressed…about something. _

She gently kneeled down and put her face up to Ichigo's.

She was still holding his hand.

_Orihime…_

She lowered her head more…

And more.

And more.

Finally, she was so close to him he could smell the smell of strawberries from her.

They were lip to lip.

_Orihime…_

Ichigo strained his head up to kiss but it was too late. She put her head up.

"I can't…heh…I really can't…" she said and started to cry.

Ichigo felt her hot tears on his cheek.

"I'm terrible aren't I?….It's the last time I see you and I'm.." she said half-laughing and crying at the same time.

_What do you mean last time? Orihime! WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER ME?!?_

"Kurosaki-kun…. You know I had a lot of things I wanted to do…" she said leaning on the curtains.

"I wanted to become a teacher…an Astronaut…and also wanted to own my own cake shop!" she exclaimed loudly.

"I wanted to go to Mister Doughnut's and say I HAVE THEM ALL!" she said again loudly.

"And I wanted to go to thirty-one and say I HAVE THEM ALL!" she said again….loudly.

_Orihime…what's going on?_

"Ohhh…I wish I could live 5 times over!" she said .

"Then I would be born in 5 different cities…I'd stuff myself full with different delicious things 5 times each!…hmm…I'd have 5 different jobs…and then for those 5 times…" she stopping suddenly.

"_**I'd fall in love with the same person" **_she said looking at him with her eyes still filled with love.

He felt it.

"Thank-you Kurosaki-kun…Good-bye…" she said slowly turning around looking out at the night sky.

_INOUE!!! WHERE ARE YOU GOING? INOUE!!!!_

**BA-BUMP!**

"OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!" Ichigo yelled in pain " What the- It was a dream…shit…"

"So, I had a bad dream…and fell outta bed? Man, how lame am I?"

Ichigo looked at his hand. It was healed.

" I'm healed! But who?!?" he said and put his hand on his forehead, checking the reaitsu.

"…Most likely Orihime Inoue's." a voice arose from the window.

It was Hitsugaya Toshirou.

"Come quickly…we have an Emergency Situation!" he said. "INOUE'S MISSING!"

Ichigo stayed looking at him.

* * *

N/A: Hello peoples! There will be a sequel so don't bother asking me about it. Review me!

Ichigo Made


End file.
